1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novelty sleeve providing a cover for a cigarette lighter. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novelty sleeve having an image presenting assembly on the side thereof for causing an image to appear and disappear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a novelty writing instrument having an appearing and disappearing personal name has been proposed. Such a novelty writing instrument is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,343 issued on July 26, 1977 to Victor Lonsmin.
Cigarette lighters of the disposable type have become very popular in the marketplace and are made inexpensively with little or no ornamentation since they are throw-away items.
The novelty sleeve of the present invention is designed to provide ornamentation for the conventional, inexpensive, throw-away cigarette lighter. Also, the novelty sleeve will individualize the cigarette lighter for the owner thereof so that he or she knows that a particular lighter is his or her lighter by reason of the novelty sleeve thereon.
Also, the novelty sleeve, by having an appearing and disappearing image thereon as will be described in greater detail hereinafter, provides a conversational piece and provides entertainment for friends and guests of the owner thereof.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the novelty sleeve of the present invention which provides a cover for a cigarette lighter has an image presenting assembly thereon and a handle which can be moved to cause part of the image to appear or disappear.